


Relationships are crazy.

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: 30 day NSFW OTP challenge! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!
Genre: Biting, F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 21:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10201559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: {Day one: Cuddling (Naked)}Hanamaru can't sleep.





	

Day one: Cuddles (Naked)

To think they'd been dating for almost two years was crazy. To think that when they re-met three years ago, and Yoshiko ran off was crazy. To think that they'd found love in each other was, well, crazy. Hanamaru found a lot of things crazy about their relationship, but that's just how she liked it.

The pair were lying in Yoshiko's bed, naked, and with Hanamaru tracing patterns on the sleeping Yoshiko's back. She found that it calmed the other when she was having a bad dream, and she could tell by now whenever she had one. She'd get all fidgety, and start to whine. But tonight wasn't one of those nights, as Yoshiko was sleeping peacefully. Hanamaru was simply doing this for her own amusement, because to be honest she wasn't tired at all, but she knew Yoshiko was. The poor girl had been working hard all day on perfecting a new look for Yohane, and it had tired her out to no extent.

Hanamaru slipped her arms around Yoshiko's waist, pulling herself close. She nuzzled her face against the others back, breathing in her scent. She smelt like burning wood, but also like the ocean. It was a scent Hanamru found a sense of safety, a sense of warmth and home in. Though she didn't need the scent for that, because Yoshiko was really warm. Given her hard exterior, you'd think she'd be cold, but she was the perfect temperature for Hanamaru to cuddle up to. 

Yoshiko was soft. She had a soft stomach, soft breasts, and soft hips. It was perfect. Hanamaru thought everything about her, even her insecurities and faults, were perfect. She'd started to gently rub her belly, causing a quiet purr from Yoshiko. 'Cute, zura...' Hanamaru thought, smiling against the others back. She loved every little noise that Yoshiko made, whether it be a frustrated one, or even a lewd one, she couldn't get enough of hearing her. Especially the latter of the noises.

The pair had sex on a regular basis, and almost all of their friends knew (As much as the pair wished they didn't) When they could, they had it every other night. It mostly depended on if they had the privacy. Hanamaru gave a slight chuckle as she remembered how awkward it had been the first time, and that god awful call they had to make to Mari. They had still yet to hear the end of it. But the reminder of it made her smile- and blush -every time it was brought up. 

Hanamaru tightened her grip as she felt Yoshiko roll over, facing her. It was hard to tell in the dark, but Hanamaru could just make out the small smile on her face. "Are you awake..?" She asked in a hushed whisper, even if there was no need.

"Of course I am. We fallen angels have no need for the thing you mortals call sleep!" 

Hanamaru rolled her eyes, smiling. She buried her face into Yoshiko's chest, nuzzling it. "If you say so, Mistress~" She could already feel the other turning red, as her body went hot. Hanamaru started to chuckle, "You're so damn cute, zura~"

"I-I am not cute!" Came a stuttered response, embarrassment evident in her tone.

"Sure you aren't..." She lifted her head up slightly, and started to leave small kisses along Yoshiko's collar bones, causing the other girl to shiver. The kisses eventually turned to bites, which then led to hickeys. Soon enough, Yoshiko had plenty of new marks to add to her collection. Yoshiko liked to think she owned Hanamaru, but she really knew it was the other way round. 

"Zuramaru..." She spoke, her voice softer than usual. The brown haired girl looked up, her eyes easy to make out in the dark. "I...I love you..." Even after all these years, she still had trouble saying it. 

Hanamaru gave a smile, reaching up to give her a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick one, but soon turned into a full on make out session. Hanamaru gently pushed Yoshiko onto her back and got on top of her to straddle her, deepening their kiss as she slipped her tongue into the other girls mouth. She could feel Yoshiko squirming underneath her. It was wonderful.

Yoshiko tried to assert her dominance, pushing Hanamaru's tongue to the side but it was no use. She was like putty in her little demons hands, and she loved it.

They made out for a few minutes, Yoshiko trying to go further every once in a while but having Hanamaru stop her. The brunette soon pulled back, panting, and staring down at Yoshiko. She wiggled backwards and then lied down on her stomach on top of Yoshiko, her head going beside the right of the others neck. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, humming. 

"I love you too, Yoshiko-chan~!" She said, nuzzling her face against her neck. 

Nothing seemed crazy at times like this, times when they were together and alone, times when they were both vulnerable but had each other. Sure, they had a crazy relationship, but isn't every relationship crazy in its own way? Hanamaru liked to think so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> ~~~  
> Do you like what I write? Would you want to see more of it? Then please, consider becoming a patreon for me today!  
> https://www.patreon.com/ChiakiNanamemes  
> Thank you for your time! :)


End file.
